


Last One. I Swear.

by sbingle2018



Series: Hale Legacy [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Medical Procedures, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sbingle2018/pseuds/sbingle2018
Summary: Baby number four plus one more.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Hale Legacy [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846942
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Last One. I Swear.

**Author's Note:**

> this story makes a huge skip in the beginning and at the end of it.. but now that the beginning of the Hale Legacy is out of the way its going to take smaller jumps forward and go more in depth on the Hale children.. including Peter's kids.

~•Eight Years Later•~ 

Colby is now twelve, Tristen is ten and Quinton is eight... Stiles' twenty-ninth birthday is coming up and he is currently expecting baby number four, another boy. He and Derek went through another periodic separation that lasted for almost a year and a half just before Colby's seventh birthday. Derek had been running weapons for the Calaveras, and Stiles actually spoke to a divorce attorney over that stunt... 

The driveway sensor alarmed that there was a vehicle coming down the driveway, Lydia was sitting at the kitchen table helping out with Colby's pre-algebra homework while Stiles worked on cooking dinner for the pack "Lyds can you check that?" Quinton ran through the kitchen to the door and Stiles yelled after him "Quin last time I checked your name isn't Lydia and stop running before-" Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes as be heard glass breaking because Quinton tripped and knocked pictures off the wall as he fell into it "before THAT happens..."

Waddling to the front of the house he, backed the older boys up as they had gathered around to taunt their younger brother about dad killing him when he got home, because that was the third time in a month he had broken something. "Boys! Enough, back up before you get glass in your feet." Peter came through the door and looked at the mess "boys, again? Your dads work too hard for you to be breaking things" Colby looked at him "that was Quinton" 

Peter stepped in and put his hand on the back of Colby's neck "then go get the broom and help your dad... he's way too far along to be dealing with your shenanigans. By the way the truck coming up was the UPS guy. Package is on the porch. Something for Derek, he can get it when he gets home..." Lydia had taken over cooking and Peter had the boys cleaning up the mess. He made Stiles go sit on the couch.

"I've got three weeks left and I just want this baby out already.. Deaton said he's the biggest baby I've had yet. He's already ten pounds, my whole fucking body hurts. Don't take my complaining as a bad thing Lydia, childbirth is amazing." She laughed at him "I'm only fourteen weeks though Stiles, I'm just happy to have missed the morning sickness like you had with Colby." Stiles laughed "that was awful."

After dinner was done, Derek got home and the rest of the pack came over to eat. Everyone gathered around, and Derek brought out the cake he had been hiding, along with the package that was on the porch... inside was Stiles' present. It was a handmade blanket that was crocheted and had Stiles' favorite band logo on it. He cried, and as they sang happy birthday to him Derek stood beside him with Stiles' head leaning on his stomach. 

That night laying in bed Stiles was resting his head on Derek's chest "Der did you everything this is where us meeting in the woods that day would end up?" 

Derek laughed "not at all. But, you were so innocent to this whole world. Just a beautiful, innocent kid and then when I turned you.. you became a beautiful werewolf and the most beautiful omega I had ever met. And, I was a dumb kid myself even at twenty-two Then we had Colby... who by the way is turning out a little too much like me and it scares the hell out of me. Then Tristen, and I didn't even know I could get pregnant.. but I am thankful it was with you... you're an amazing dad to our boys. I'm personally not ready for Colby to be thirteen, when I was thirteen I made the decision that turned me from a beta to an omega." 

Derek froze on that last word because it all clicked into place as to why he was able to get pregnant.. his sacrifice of Paige granted him the ability to have a pup but his gained alpha side wasn't hospitable for a pregnancy. Stiles sat up on his arm and looked at him "hey, I already told you I don't have to top you and if it ever happens again we'll wear protection.. we didn't know that demoted omegas could have pups. We only thought born omegas could.. I won't put you in danger like that again." 

Derek just pulled Stiles into a kiss and he turned the light off. 

"Colby get out of the shower, you've been in there for fifteen minutes!" Derek yelled through the door as he came down the stairs, he kissed Stiles on the cheek as he cooked breakfast and had Tristen making lunches for all of them for school. Stiles handed Derek his coffee before kissing him goodbye as he went to work. Yelling up the stairs "you got five minutes to be ready for school Colby!" 

Quinton was brushing his teeth in the downstairs bathroom, Stiles went back to the stove. He made breakfast burritos for the boys to eat in the car...

They were running a few minutes behind but Lydia had opened the gate for them as she left just before they pulled out of the driveway, Issac had a human girl friend named Ashley who closed it for them as she came in from her night shift at the hospital (she's a nurse). Cora had moved away, Theo and Liam still lived on the property but kept to themselves except for the meetings. 

The drive back Stiles was alone in the car and he was thinking about the past... him and Scott standing in the woods the day he met Derek Hale after Scott had been bitten. Clean shaven face, his thick dark hair spiked up on his head. Those blue green eyes and that leather jacket, Stiles loved that jacket... it no longer fit him, he had filled out with a lot of muscle. Stiles smiled to himself, Derek was more fit and better looking than ever now at thirty-four than he was at twenty-one, and he was fucking gorgeous then. 

Back home Ashely opened the gate for Stiles to get in and she closed it back. Stiles went inside and left to his own devices he began nesting like a lunatic. Everything that needed to be washed was washed, he made a nest in the bedroom floor. All laundry was being washed, he cleaned the kitchen top to bottom. He went upstairs and was cleaning up the boy's bathroom that they shared and he cleaned their rooms... normally he left it to them but he had run out of things to clean, this was strictly because his instincts were driving him.

~•Three Weeks Later•~

Stiles and Derek walked into the hospital doors determined that this would be their last baby. They would be the dads to four little boys, Hale boys at that... each one tested a different part of their patience. They got into the operating room and Stiles knew the drill, Derek sat up beside his head while Deaton got to work delivering their fourth son.. within ten minutes Graysen Jude Hale was born and his cry made his dads cry. Stiles breathed a sigh of relief..

In recovery the boys got to meet their new baby brother, they were over the moon with him. Deaton sat down with Stiles and Derek "Stiles.. given your heat cycles and how they have been further and further apart. I'm afraid to tell you that I believe Graysen will be your last baby." Stiles smiled "Doc. We have already decided we are done. We have four beautiful children, and our family is complete." 

Deaton smiled "when you're ready we will talk about doing vasectomy for Derek with a wolfsbane laced IV to prevent him from healing it and then it will be permanent and no more kids for you. Also, having an alpha who cannot get you pregnant will make your heat less intense if you happen to have one." 

~•Four Years Later•~

Derek is still alpha at thirty-eight he and Stiles have had a few arguments, but no separations. Stiles is still in shock from being in his thirties although he is thirty-three... that three zero hit him super hard. You could argue that they are closer than they ever were...

Colby is sixteen has his license and is in eleventh grade, Tristen is fourteen, and a freshman in high school he's also in the band. Quinton is now twelve and has a pretty unhealthy obsession with minecraft... Stiles and Derek are thinking an intervention with him and the Playstation might be necessary. Graysen is four and they've been trying to get him to stop his nose picking habit... 

Peter and Lydia have three kids now their oldest son Ryker who is a little younger than Graycen and the twins Jacob and Cameron who were born eleven months after Ryker.

Theo and Liam moved away a few months ago like Cora did four years earlier.

Scott met and married an omega female named Anica, and she is currently eight weeks pregnant with their first pup. Scott is now the "werewolf doctor" and a veterinarian. He owns the clinic now.

Issac and Ashley are still together currently engaged and trying to have a baby. 

Stiles dad has retired and moved out to the country to live with Derek and Stiles and his grandsons.

Melissa retired from nursing, and she started traveling.. she visits often, and she's so thrilled to be a grandmother.

Deaton is still the go to for werewolf problems although he isn't in practice since when retired. Scott took over so everyone is in good hands. 

"Uhhh Stiles, didn't you say Derek got a vasectomy about four months ago?" Scott looked at Stiles and down at his papers "yeah why?" Scott sighed and shook his head "was he retested after to see if his sperm stopped getting through?" Stiles shook his head "no he didn't..." his eyes went wide "oh fuck." Scott smiled "congratulations, you're expecting baby number five. You're about five weeks." Stiles snatched the papers "what are we going to do Scott... FIVE!" Scott laughed out loud "Stiles you two are great parents.. just do what you did for the other four... the best you can." 

Stiles walked out of the office with the papers, he was still in shock. Pregnant with a fifth child at thirty-three, he felt like he might faint. He hadn't even gone into heat... but then again Deaton said it wouldn't be intense and they were foolish with thinking the vasectomy just worked and not getting Derek retested.

Back at home Stiles walked in with the papers, and put them down on the table on top of the computer Derek was typing on. "What's this" Stiles looked at him before digging in the fridge and pulling out cold left over pizza "oh nothing, I'm just pregnant... again." Derek just looked at him and smiled "we'll make it... we always do. We have each other." 

Those words put Stiles at ease, and he walked over and kissed his husband before whispering to him "we've been together sixteen years and I can say... I don't regret a single day.. not even the bad. It got us here." 


End file.
